


I Only Fuck You When It's Half Past Five (Who Are You To Judge)

by Migs



Series: Pacifier [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Pacifier - Freeform, Pet Names, Princess Plug, Professor Ashton, Rimming, Slight feminization, Student Luke, University Student Calum, University Student Luke, University Student Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael, I don't know if you are a saint or just really stupid."</p><p>Or: Michael and Calum find out and Professor Irwin teaches them more than Marketing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Fuck You When It's Half Past Five (Who Are You To Judge)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. Bringing you more smut and filth.  
> This is my longest work so far. 
> 
> Big big big thank you to anyone reading, leaving kudos and commenting! xx  
> I am always looking at the stats and you are just too kind to me!
> 
> This one is especially dedicated to all of you who God knows why decided to sign up for my updates. I hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Title taken from the song I can't stop listening to: The Weeknd - The Hills  
> Series titled by one of my fave Catfish and The Bottlemen tracks - Pacifier
> 
> Edited mostly on my iPad, so do bear with me.
> 
> Please do let me know if this was ok?
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

It has been three months now since Luke started secretly seeing his professor. It has also been three months of the most intense sexual pleasure Luke has ever known.

His Daddy gave him multiple orgasms at least three times per week and recently he introduced Luke to the wonders of prostate milking which left Luke dizzy and high for hours after he has come for the last time. Being all pliant for his Daddy who fucked him afterwards. Fill him full of his come and then plug him up with the pretty princess plug. On the nights he was a particularly good boy and did not need his dummy to cry around he got rewarded with fresh splash of come inside his arse before his Daddy would plug him back up and send him to his first lecture of the morning. Coming back to the flat straight after, bending over the padded bath edge when his Daddy would gently pull the plug out and make him push the mess out. He would then make Luke spread his cheeks so his Daddy could clean the messy hole properly. If Luke was a really good boy, his Daddy would then lick and tongue fuck his hole before sending him home to his flat.

It was one of those morning afters where Daddy would first seek his own pleasure and then push a vibrator up his bum, watch Luke's cock dribble a small lake on his tummy before letting him come. He didn't plug him after, said he wanted his baby's hole to get a break before next night when he will try to make it take not only Daddy's cock but a small fake one as well. Luke had never even thought about double penetration before but he had his Daddy and his dummy so he should be ok.

It is safe to say Luke was worried when he arrived to his flat and found his two friends sitting on the sofa, all quiet and serious faces. He never knew the pair to be anything but loud.

"What's wrong guys?" Luke enquires.

"Luke," Calum said "we need to talk."

This is not good.

"What's going on?"

"We were hoping you could help us with that actually, Luke" comes Michael's serious voice.

"Luke," Calum continues "do you want to tell us something?"

And, what?

"Ok, I can't beat around the bush anymore" says Michael impatiently "so me and Calum went to your room yesterday evening because we were out of lube and I wanted to borrow some..."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Lucas. As I was saying, imagine my surprise when we found out this right next to it."

Michael now pulled out the first dummy Ashton gave to him and a pair of panties. Luke's face loses all the colour.

"We waited whole night here for you and you didn't come back! We were so worried about you! And then all the sneaky behaviour of yours started making sense!"

"Michael, babe, calm down. You are not helping. Come, Luke, sit down next to me."

Luke reluctantly follows the invite.

"Luke, what Michael is trying to ask you is if... Luke, did you get a girl pregnant?"

Which, what?

"What?"

"Cmon Luke, the panties, the dummy, should I go searching for the stuffed animals and bibs?" Came Michael's annoyed reply.

"No. No. No! I didn't get anyone pregnant!"

"What's with the panties and dummy then?" Enquires Calum further.

"And the sneaking and not coming back" adds Michael.

"They... They are mine" Luke answers quietly. Not daring to look anywhere else but at his hands.

"What do you mean they are yours?" Calum asks.

Luke takes a deep breath and looks Calum straight in the eyes before answering him

"They are mine. My Daddy bought them for me."

He sees the confusion on Calum's face and hears Michael's "Why would your dad buy you panties and a pacifier?"

Luke can see it when it clicks in Calum's mind. As soon as Michael's sentence was completed Calum's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes were wide open.

"What? I don't get it!" Michael shouts again.

"Babe, they are not from Luke's dad."

"But he said his daddy bought them for him."

"Exactly babe. Daddy."

"What the fuck Luke?!" Luke can hear the realisation in Michael's voice when he shouts "You let some old dude fuck you in panties whilst he makes you suck on the dummy and call him Daddy?! You are barely legal! The sick bastard! I'm gonna find him and break him! Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could help you! The old pervert!"

"Shut up Michael! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Luke shouts back.

"Enlighten me then."

"He is not that old. He is good to me. I think we might even make it properly serious soon. We just need to wait for a bit because of... Because of his job."

"Tell us everything" Michael demands as Calum gently rubs Luke's thigh.

"We met like three months ago. I met him because I needed some help with my studies and he offered. He works at Uni. We were both attracted to each other so stuff happened. It is all consensual." Luke reassured his friends.

"How old is he?" Michael demands.

"He's 40" Luke quietly answers.

"What the fuck Luke?!" shouts Michael at the same time as Calum says "Oh my God, it's professor Irwin isn't it?"

Luke closes his eyes tightly before answering quietly "Yeah".

"Fuck Luke" Michael is properly livid now "that's like, that's like... Abuse of power of some shit! He can't just force you into playing out his fantasies like that! I'm gonna go to the dean, I'm gonna tell her what a sick fuck is she employing! Using his students for his own sick pleasure! We are going to drag him through the dirt. He will never ever be able to get a proper job once we are done with him! Don't worry Luke, you don't have to be afraid."

And Luke had it enough. Michael just doesn't get it.

"Shut up Michael!" He is suddenly shouting and standing up, facing Michael face to face "You have no idea what you are talking about! We are both in this equally. I want this as much as he does. Hell, I probably want it more! He is so good to me Michael. So nice, so caring, so kind. Always making sure I'm ok. So don't you dare threatening him like this!"

"Fuck, he must fuck you well for you to be so heads over heels for him! Fucked all the reason out of you so all you can think of is his dick spreading you open. Conditioned you like a little bitch. I bet you get all wet in your panties when you as much as glimpse at the dummy. Perverts!"

"Michael!" comes Calum's appalled shout.

And Luke can't believe what he's hearing.

"Calling me a pervert Michael? Really? I'll tell you something. I'd happily be called that if it means Daddy will fuck me well. That he will milk five! orgasms out of me before fucking his load inside and making me come dry on his sheets whilst I'm crying around the dummy in my mouth. If that means I get to be eaten out and tongue fucked for hours before he decides to stretch me out and impale me on his fat cock whilst I'm begging him to stop but at the same time pushing my arse back on his dick because it feels so good! I'll happily be called a pervert if I get to have my ass stuffed full of his spunk and expensive plug he bought just for me. Because I know he will take care of me later when he will clean me up, shower me with praise and fuck another orgasm out of me."

"Luke..." comes Calum's wary voice but Like doesn't listen to him. He is in his element and he is furious with Michael.

"And don't you dare threaten him just because you are jealous of him. I bet you are jealous how he can make me come five times in a row on his fingers, mouth, tongue, cock, toy, you name it! When you can barely fuck one orgasm out of your boyfriend before creaming yourself and sleeping for days after. Don't you dare threatening my happiness just because you are incompetent in bed! I just wait for the day Calum leaves you for someone who can actually satisfy him in bed!"

Michael goes pale as ghost at that. Because Luke hit where it hurt the most. Luke knows he shouldn't be saying this but he was just angry and scared.

"You bastard!" Michael shouts back, looking ready to pounce on Luke.

"Shut up! Both of you! Shut up, shut up!" Calum is now hysterically shouting. He throws himself on Michael and they both stumble on the sofa.

"Baby, calm down. Please Mikey. You are scaring me. Both of you!" Calum is now staring all teary eyed at Luke and Luke would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. That information was given to him in confidence and he just broke it.

"I'm sorry" Luke is first to break up the silence. "I'm sorry that I threw that in your face. However, I'm not sorry for having great sex with a wonderful man who happens to be older than me."

"More than twice your age Luke!" exclaimed Michael.

"Babe, please don't shout"

"Sorry Cali"

"Please, you can't tell anyone" begs Luke "no one can know or his career will be over. Not only his. Also mine. I'm in my first year and if this comes out I will be forever marked as the one who slept his grades up. Which is not true. You have to believe me. He's only tutoring me. He even had his assistant grade some of ours papers and she always grades mines. I swear. And we only have one more month to go before I finish the course and he will no longer be my professor and we will be able to start low key publicly dating." Luke is ready to go on his knees any minute now.

"We are not going to tell anyone Luke" comes Calum's reassuring voice.

"I want to meet him" scowls Michael "I don't want you seeing him until I meet him myself."

And ok, Luke can work with that.

\----

And that's how Luke finds himself with his two friends at Ashton's door next evening. Ashton was not happy when he found out about them being discovered but he agreed on meeting his friends. He said he trusted him. Luke's heart made a funny somersault when Ashton said that.

Once the door of the flat closed and introductions were made, Ashton pulls Luke into a kiss which leaves Luke all flushed and red cheeked.

"What" chuckles Ashton "they know worse. No need to get all embarrassed over a kiss baby."

Ashton then leads them into the living room where they were all seated with a drink in their hands. Michael, Calum and Luke were sitting on the sofa whilst Ashton sat down in the chair on the other side of the living room's glass table.

"So Ashton" Michael starts "what are your intentions with Luke?"

"Michael!" come Luke's and Calum's shouts.

Ashton just smiles as he replied to Michael "Well Michael, as you can see Luke is a very attractive and very intelligent young man. He is also very sweet and caring as you probably know yourself. So my intention is to make him happy and keep him safe for a long time."

"So this is not just some weird fetish of yours? Fucking your students?"

"I can guarantee you that Luke is my first. Yes, I know it's not exactly ethical what we are doing but I do not regret it."

"So you are not going to toss him aside once this semester is over? How do I know that?"

"Definitely not. Would you like to see our wedding plans?" Musses Ashton as Michael chuckles and replies with something as "Fair enough" under his breath.

"So" Michael continues "Luke here tells me you can make him come five times in a row."

"Oh my God" exclaims Luke as he buried his head in Calum's neck who is sitting next to him and is shouting appalled "Michael!" in his boyfriend's direction.

Ashton only smiles at Luke before redirecting his attention back to Michael.

"Well, I like to keep him well satisfied."

"But like, no offence, you are old."

"What' that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Luke is 18 and he can probably come 20 times a day. You are 40. How do you keep up with that?"

Ashton fully smiles at Michael now "Oh Michael. It's not about how many times I come. It's about how good I can make Luke feel, about how many times I can make him come before I get to come."

Michael is now confusedly staring at Ashton "What do you mean?"

Ashton is curiously looking at Michael "Are you trying to tell me you somehow managed to pull this beauty here" Ashton's finger now pointing to Calum but still focusing on Michael "and all you do is stick a couple of fingers in him and then pound him until you both come?"

At this point Luke is absolutely sure him and Calum will just melt into an embarrassing puddle of goo right there in the middle of Ashton's living room. Michael, on the other hand, has no such problems whatsoever.

"Show me how you do it then" Michael replies.

And what? This caused both, Luke and Calum to stare at Michael with open mouth whilst Ashton is curiously measuring him up and down.

"What exactly are you asking me here Michael."

"Well, it was pointed out to me the other day that apparently I could improve my bed skills. Since I want to keep, as you pointed out, this beauty here for a long time... Well, who better to ask for advice than a guy who has a guy half his age coming back for more over and over again?" Michael seemed unfazed by the topic.

Ashton suddenly turns to Luke and instructs "Luke, go wait for me in the bedroom."

"What?"

"Baby, be good for Daddy and wait for me in the bedroom."

And well, how could Luke say no to this. He quickly makes his way to the bedroom where he patiently sits on the bed until Ashton joins him a couple of minutes later.

"So good for me baby" he says as he kisses him and sits on the bed next to him. He takes one of Luke's hands in his before continuing "I won't ask you if you want this or not. All I want you to do is to colour out if it gets too much. You know the rules. If it doesn't feel good you must tell me and we will stop at once." Luke nods.

"Where are Michael and Calum?"

"I spoke with them about the rules. About the importance of safe word and how sacred it is here. They are in the bathroom and should be here soon."

Just as Ashton is kissing Luke's hand again the door to the bedroom opens and Michael is dragging red cheeked Calum inside.

"So, how are we gonna do this then?" Comes Michael's curious voice.

"Well,"Ashton says "first, we get them naked on their backs and legs spread wide. Cmon, baby boy, show them how good you are for Daddy."

And with that Luke stands up and starts loosing his clothes until he is left in nothing but panties. He goes to pull those down as well but Ashton suddenly pulls him I between his knees, gently kisses his tummy as his hands slip inside the panties, gently kneading the perky globes inside them until a teasing finger rubs over the wet entrance which causes Luke to moan softly.

"That's it baby boy. Already all wet for Daddy's finger, aren't you."

"Mhm. Just how you asked me to be Daddy."

"Such a good baby boy. Cmon baby, let's get those panties off of you. That's right. You have such a lovely cock baby. A lovely cock to match a lovely boy pussy you are hiding back there."

And with that Ashton quickly spins Luke around, gently biting on his left cheek before spreading them apart and giving a quick lick to the tinny hole hiding there. Ashton can hear two gasps. One familiar one and one he never heard before. That reminds him that they are not alone in the room so he quickly pats Luke's ass before releasing it and turning him around, facing the two naked boys who are sitting on the other side of the big bed. Calum is popped up against the headboard and Michael is in between his legs, as if trying to shield him from the other two guys' view. It is kind of sweet. Their reactions are quite interesting. Whilst Michael is making a face, Calum's cheeks gained a pretty rose tint which nicely suits his darker complexion. He's definitely the source of the other gasp. However, something about the way they look at Ashton makes him think a bit more about what he just did to Luke.

"Michael, you never ate your lovely boyfriend out before?" Ashton enquires curiously and watches how Michael's nose scrunches up in distaste.

"No. It looks gross" Michael replies.

"It is not gross Michael. Not if the bottom takes care of himself which I have no doubt Calum does and also just did in the bathroom. Isn't that right Calum?" Ashton now redirects his attention to pink cheeked boy who squeaks out a tinny "Yes".

"You see" Ashton continues "nothing gross about it. Besides, the noises you draw out of them are absolutely divine. Look" his attention now turning back to Luke who is still in between his thighs "Baby, can you please get on all four for me?"

Luke dutifully complies as he gets in the requested position, next to Calum and Michael. Ashton who lost only a shirt in the process and feels a bit overdressed, takes off his trousers and now only in his boxers climbs behind Luke, gently patting his backside.

"Daddy's gonna spread those pretty cheeks now baby. Then he's going to lick and tongue fuck that pretty hole of yours until you are dripping wet. No need to be quiet for me today love" he says before he gently spreads the cheeks and makes the first lick.

As expected, Luke loves to be eaten out. Always mewling when a tongue is playing with him down there and screaming "Daddy more, Daddy, please, please" pushing his perky small bottom on mouth when Daddy prods his tongue inside. Ashton could and did spend hours down there, making Luke come on his mouth and tongue alone but he has a mission to accomplish today. Improving bottoms' lives one by one if needed. He slowly pulls away from the pretty rosebud opening and takes a moment or two to observe the mess he's made. his baby all wet between the cheeks, saliva dripping from the hole and down the hairless balls. Luke whines in protest and Ashton places a gentle palm on younger left cheek, one of his long fingers just gently gazing over the opening.

"Cmon Michael, it's your turn now."

Michael who is still half lying on Calum looks between Calum and Ashton. Ashton can sense the insecurity in his gaze so he decides to help him out.

"It's ok, I'm gonna help you" he reassures him before he turns to Calum "cmon, I think the best way to start this off is on all fours. Yeah, just like that."

Once Calum is now mirroring Luke's position, on all fours, head facing the headboard, Ashton can't help himself but check the tanned beauty's body. Yes, he has seen the abbs, strong arms, beautiful hips and biteable thighs but the ass on this boy was just so obscene. Squishy perky globes just begging to be played with.

"Michael, I don't know if you are a saint or just really stupid. Are you seriously trying to tell me you never buried your head in between those beautiful cheeks?"

Luke whines in protest and Ashton quickly reassures him by leaning over him and pressing a kiss on his cheek before pulling him back with him so he is now sitting on Ashton's lap. Ashton makes sure to rub his boxers clad dick against Luke's arse whilst he whispers in his ear

"No need for jealousy baby. Do you feel how hard you make your Daddy?" He gently nibbles on Luke's ear whilst he pushes his hips upwards, rubbing against younger boy's arse, before turning back to Michael who seems to be waiting on further instructions from Ashton.

"Now, grab a nice handful of those perky cheeks and slowly pull them apart. Let the hole be slowly, teasingly revealed to you. Yeah, that's right."

Calum whines once his cheeks are spread apart and tries to bury his head into the pillow.

"Now Michael, reassure your pretty thing. It is important that he feels loved and cared for. If he doesn't then he'll just stick his arse out and bury his head into the pillows and you will miss out on all the pretty sounds they pronounce when their arse is being played with."

Ashton can now feel Luke sneakily grinding down on him and he warningly squeezes one of his cheeks. Luke whines a quiet needy 'Daddy' in protest but stops anyway.

"I wish I was as hairless as Calum" Luke quietly confesses.

"What, are you telling me he is naturally so hairless? I thought he was waxing himself regularly or something? He is as smooth as a baby" Comes Ashton's surprised voice.

"Can you please stop discussing the hairlessness of my boyfriend and help a guy out here?" Breaks their discussion Michael's annoyed voice but the insecurity behind it causes Ashton to properly focus on the other pair now.

"Tell him how much you love him. How pretty he is. That you are going to take care of him."

Michael now directs his attention back to Calum and squeezes his cheeks again before he opens his mouth.

"Babe, you are so beautiful. I love you very much. Can't believe you are letting me do this. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"Mikey" Calum whines at Michael's words and pushes his arse back.

"Ask him what he wants Mike"

"Babe, what do you want me to do?"

Calum only replies with a whine and fists clenching the sheets tightly.

"Do you want me to kiss you down there?" And it looks like Michael is slowly getting the hang of it. At Calum's whine and quiet 'Please Mikey' Michael ducks his head down and leaves a quick peck on the ring of muscle before moving his head back again, his hands caressing the spread cheeks as Calum produces a high pitched moan, his hips pushing back as if to follow Michael's mouth.

Ashton gently pecks Luke's cheek before he instructs him "back on all fours Baby. Let's teach these school boys some good stuff."

Once Luke is back on all fours Ashton spreads his cheeks open again. He gently blows over the eager pucker and Luke whines in protest. Ashton smiles at the eagerness but is brought back from his musings by a soft whine that just escaped Calum's mouth. When Ashton turns his head around it looks like Michael copied Ashton. Ashton smiles reassuringly at the other boy before he instructs him

"Now, I know you might not like this Mike. But remember, every time you push your fingers inside and then your dick, it doesn't feel exactly like fireworks to start with. There's always a bit of resistance. But your pretty boy always submits to you in the end. He gives you all of him. So keep that in mind. This pretty boy that you got your hands on deserves to be treated good. Deserves to have his arse played with until he busts all over the sheets. Don't be selfish Mike."

"Yeah. Tell me what to do next Professor Irwin."

And oh. Oh. That's something Ashton can so roll with.

"Now Michael, I want you to spread those cheeks really wide. We are gonna start slow. Just give the pretty hole a quick lick. Just like this" and with that he ducks down and licks over Luke's hole quickly three times.

Luke's pretty moans fill in the room, joined by Calum's ones.

"Now do it again but lick a bit slower. flatten your tongue and drag it all the way from his balls, over his taint, slowly over the hole and stop at the bottom of the spine. Yeah, that's right. Can you hear how prettily he moans for you? Give him another lick. That's right."

Calum moans prettily as Michael follows Ashton's instructions and the oldest can't help but wonder how this tanned beauty was made to be eaten out and played with. It is obvious that Calum absolutely loves it. Pushing into it, arching his back wonderfully. Ashton is sure he's never seen anyone so sensitive to the tongue on their arse in his life. He is quite sure he can help Michael make Calum come only on his tongue.

"Now Michael, I need you to properly kiss that pretty pink hole. I need you to suck on it. Yeah. Just like that. Suck on it and then gently push your tongue against it. Like you would be making out with it. Tease it and make it wink for you Mike" instructs Ashton.

"Oh God Mikey, more! Please don't stop!" Comes Calum's loud shout and one of his hands grabs for something else than sheets and it just so happens that this something is Luke's arm. Luke whines at the touch and Ashton gently shushes him with a reassuring pat on the bum before turning back to Michael.

"Now, roll your tongue and push it inside. Don't think, just stab it right in."

As soon as Michael does that, Calum shouts loud "Michael!" And comes completely untouched, his whole body going pliant and crashing on the bed, his right hand only loosely squeezing Luke's arm. His head is now lying down on the pillow, turned towards Ashton and Luke and Ashton can see the glazed stare in Calum's eyes.

"Oh My God" comes Michael's breathy voice "did he just... Fuck, Cali did you just bust on nothing but my tongue up your arse?" He is gently rubbing dark haired boy's back whilst he stares in the back of his head in wonder.

Calum buries his head into the pillow at that and Michael gently shushes him and coaxes his face out on the open again.

"So, how was it?" Inquires Ashton.

"Fuck, that was so good" Calum is first to respond.

"Fuck babe, this was so hot. I'm gonna eat you out every day for the rest of my life" he gently pats Calum's bum before eagerly turning to Ashton "so what's next, Professor Irwin."

Ashton chuckles before answering "give your boy time to breathe, will you. You want to milk him dry, not break him."

Ashton guides Luke to lie on his back and Luke obediently complies. Ashton covers his body with his own and kisses his nose before moving down to leave multiple kisses under Luke's jaw. He gives Luke's dick a quick tug before quickly moving his hand away and caressing younger boy's sides. Luke whines at the loss of the contact but his whine is quickly muffled by Ashton's lips catching Luke's who is gently pulling on blue eyed bottom lip. With final peck on Luke's lips Ashton lifts himself away from Luke and reaches for the bedside table. Pulling out the lube, condoms and Luke's blue gem pacifier. He turns around to the other two occupants of the bed and can see how Michael dropped himself over Calum's back and is gently kissing all over his neck whilst one of his hands is caressing dark haired boy's locks. Calum still looks a bit dazed of but his eyes look clearer than they did just after he came.

"Baby, Daddy's gonna play with your arse now. Is that ok darling?" Ashton whispers into Luke's ear which causes Luke to whine loudly and beg prettily "Yes, yes, yes. Please Daddy, do that" his hips lifting up in a search of finding some friction and coming down when finding none.

Ashton pops Luke's feet up so that they are bent at the knees and crawls between them before turning around to address the other two boys.

"You might want to get ready for the next part boys."

Michel quickly rolls Calum on his back and Ashton can now clearly see there's barely any hair on that boy's body. Michael really got lucky with this one. Michael is now mirroring Ashton's position between the Calum's bent legs, absentmindedly caressing the boy's thighs whilst eagerly awaiting for Ashton's instructions.

"So Michael, we are gonna make our boys feel really good. For the next part, lube and determination are the key. Tell me, have you ever heard of prostate milking?"

"Isn't that the one where you come a lot?"

"Yeah. If done right, it brings a lot of pleasure to the receiver and usually results in a lot of come. Now, you do not want to start too quick and too hard. Here, coat your fingers well. Now, slowly put two down there. Do not push in. Make it all nice wet and shiny. Gently massage it in. Let your boy enjoy the gentle pressure there. If you do it just right their hole will literally beg you to invade it. Look how their hips move. So eager for it. Naughty boys, trying to chase a finger."

Luke's moans were getting louder whilst Calum's were still quiet kitten mewls. Luke was already used to not grab for his cock. Calum was new to this so his right hand was now grabbing for his clubbed up dick.

"Michael, you might want to remove that hand from that pretty cock if you want this to last" Ashton advises.

"Cali, can you please move that pretty hand of yours away or I'll have to tie you up."

"Kinky."

"Says the guy who has a lover half his age call him Daddy."

"Fair enough. Now, just dip a pad of the finger in. That's it quick and teasing. And then pull it out again. Here, more lube. Now, slowly and gently push the first one in. If you made him needy enough, he will eat you right up."

Ashton now focuses on Luke properly for what seemed like the first time this whole evening.

"Hi baby boy, how are you feeling?" He placed a gentle kiss on Luke's left knee before moving his finger inside slowly again.

"Ready for two pretty boy?"

"Please, Daddy."

"Here we go baby boy, one more, nice and easy. Always so good for me. Opening right up."

Another kiss on the knee and Ashton turns his head around to check on the other two. He can see Michael's concentrated face and slight discomfort on Calum's. However, it looks like Calum is relaxing into the touch as he is visibly struggling to not grab for his cock again.

"Now, slowly scissor your fingers. Can you feel the muscles giving in to your force? Yeah, just like that. Now, watch carefully."

With that Ashton ducks down between Luke's thighs, his sight locking on the small opening slowly getting wider and dribbling excessive amount of lube down his fingers. He spreads his two big fingers to create an empty space and quickly licks in between them. He follows that up with spitting that lands right in between his fingers. The action causes Luke to moan prettily and arch his back off the bed. His hands desperately grabbing for the sheets.

Ashton reemerges from in between his legs, his two fingers steadily working inside the blonde boy.

"Your turn now" he says as he watches Michael get down.

Even though the angle is not perfect for seeing it, Ashton knows exactly when it happens. Calum's back arched, one hand pushing back against the headboard whilst the other flying down to grab for the bright locks, trying to force the head in between his legs to repeat the action.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, please don't stop!"

Michael emerges from in between Calum's thighs, bright eyed, lips shining with spit and lube and a devilish smile playing on the sinful cherry reds.

"You really like having your arse eaten out, don't you, _P_ _rincess_ " and with that he is back down to scissoring, licking and spitting into the tan boy's opening.

Ashton chuckles at Michael's words "Might want to come back from down there. Get your fingers to proper use."

When Michael finally emerges back up, he seems to be ready for the next part.

"Now, we are going to message that little bundle of nerves that makes them cream so hard. I assume you know where to find your baby's spot. Crook your finger upwards. Luke's is just right here."

And with that Ashton's fingers gently touch the small bundle that has Luke moaning loudly and dribbling on his belly.

"Don't press on it too hard. Just touch it gently. You don't want to damage that pretty boy of yours. Once you find it, gently massage it. If you do it right, he will start wetting his belly just like Luke did."

Ashton smiles into Luke's knee once he hears the deep moan escaping Calum's lips.

"Bingo" comes Michael's satisfied voice.

Ashton is now refocused back on Luke. Gently massaging his baby's sweet spot and watching him mess his belly. He produces so much precome when he's being milked like this that he is absolutely soaking wet once Ashton is done with him.

"Daddy, please, can you kiss me?"

"Sure baby boy"

With that, Ashton is leaning forward, making sure to not crash down on Luke and keep his fingers in at the same time, catching younger boy's lips with his.

"So pretty for me baby. Can't wait for you to come all over yourself. You're gonna be so relaxed after this. It's gonna be so easy to stretch you for Daddy's cock."

Ashton is now back down between the blonde's legs, he gently prods at the little nub two more times before he sees Calum's hands desperately grabbing for something, anything. He can see the moment Calum's hand grabs Luke's. Squeezing it tightly before their fingers intertwine into a tight hold. Ashton has to admit that the image they make makes his cock twitch in his boxers. He quickly ducks down, licks a stripe up Luke's cock and gently but determinately presses his fingers to the magic spot and looks in fascination as Luke creams himself all over his belly for the first time that evening.

Calum follows suit. With his cock halfway Michael's mouth and it is absolutely obscene how some of his come dribbles down Michael's chin who was clearly unprepared for his boyfriend's shot.

Both youngest boys are still coming down from their high when Ashton instructs "slowly and gently pull out, they are a bit sensitive and just had a very intense orgasm but will be good to go in probably fifteen minutes. Oh the wonders of teenage boy's body" he smiles as he shifts himself and Luke so that he is now spooning the blonde from behind. Luke facing Calum who is being hugged by Michael.

"Also this is the part where they can get a bit fussy. They had their hole licked and fingers pushed inside. They had their orgasms and now they are a bit sensitive or tired. Luke likes to start crying and begging me to stop but he doesn't really want me to actually do that. That's where the dummy comes in for Luke. Shuts him up and he makes such a pretty picture whimpering and crying around it, you might like your boy loud and whiny. He will cry and beg but won't actually want you to stop Because he knows there's another orgasm for him at the end of it. That's why the safe word here is really important. You will see. They will cry 'No' and 'Stop' but will be pushing their pretty asses back on your dick at the same time. You just have to take them over the first initial discomfort until their ass is back on track with being stretched around a thick cock. They will be absolutely impaling themselves on dick before you know it. However, if they colour out, you have to stop. That means it's too much and doesn't feel good anymore. Do you understand me Michael?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Get your fingers wet and back to work again. You gotta properly stretch that boy of yours before you fuck him full of your cock."

Ashton has now rolled Luke on his back, legs bent at the knees and spread wide for Ashton to crawl in between them.

"You are so perfect for me, baby boy. My little slutty boy with needy little boy pussy. Look at your legs, all spread wide and inviting. Belly still wet from the load that was just milked out of you but not satisfied with it. Your needy hole begging to be stuffed."

Ashton teases two wet fingers around the abused flesh before slipping them in, avoiding the younger' prostate as he starts working on stretching him for a dick.

Luke closes his eyes and throws his head back in pleasure. His right hand grabbing for Calum's, intertwining their fingers again and holding tight on each other whilst they are being made ready for fucking. They are being prodded and spread wide for a while before their respective boyfriends decide they are ready enough. With their wide open holes dribbling the escaped lube all over the sheets.

"Cmon baby" Ashton pulls Luke up as he lies down on the bed "are you gonna ride your Daddy? No, turn the other way. That's right. Your back to my chest. Wanna see you work that pretty arse up and down my dick. See how my dick forces it's way inside your tinny boy hole."

Ashton quickly lubes up his cock with one hand whilst the other is gently guiding Luke's hips to where Ashton wants them.

"That's it baby boy, nice and slow. Feel that? That's your Daddy's dick, ready to be buried in that pretty arse of yours. That's it baby boy, take that dick in. Sit down on it. Slowly. Fuck Luke, I'm almost all the way in. That's it. Good boy. Sitting on Daddy's dick like a good little boy. Can you feel how deep inside you I am? Fuck, baby boy, you are making Daddy feel so good. Your tight little arse squeezing around my dick. Cmon baby boy, ride Daddy, let him see that pretty bum bounce up and down."

Luke whines but places his arms on Ashton's legs before starting to slowly lift himself up and down. Slowly gaining the speed and increasing the volume of the pretty mewls escaping his lips. Quick glance on the right shows that Calum is riding Michael as well, however, he is facing the bright haired boy, his hands gripping the headboard as Michael encourages him with quiet "Ride that dick _Princess_ " and occasional slap on the tanned boy's arse that seems to really get him going. Causing him to ride Michael faster.

Luke seems to feel lack of Ashton's attention so he squeezes his insides and whines "Daddy" like the annoyed brat that he turns into sometimes. Demanding his Daddy's attention and whining impatiently when not getting any. Ashton reassuringly squeezes one of Luke's cheeks before Luke's hands are joining his, pulling his cheeks apart and whining

"Daddy, Daddy, do you see how good I am for you? Daddy, look how my boy hole opens up just for you. It loves your cock so much Daddy, loves being stretched around you and then filled up with your come. Left gaping and dripping. Daddy, am I pretty down there for you?"

And fuck, Luke is just such a slut for praise. Lapping it up and begging for it when getting none.

"Of course baby boy. You are so fucking pretty like this. Your hole all red and shiny, eating up my cock, squeezing it so tightly. Your arse was just made for taking cock, wasn't it. Cmon. Grab your cock baby. Fuck yourself hard down on my cock and jerk that pretty cock of yours. Daddy wants to feel his baby boy clench hard around his dick as he comes all over his fist. Can you do that for me?"

Luke dutifully increases the speed of his hips, one of his hands grabbing for his dick when his other hand is still spreading one of his cheeks. Ashton absolutely loves it when Luke shows off for him like that. He rewards him with sharp thrusts upwards into the boy and one of his fingers gently rubbing around the place where Ashton is fucking into his pretty baby boy. One more sharp thrust and Luke is throwing his head back in ecstasy, screaming "Daddy, I'm coming, I'm coming!" And Ashton can feel the tight grip of his baby boy's body before going all pliant.

Ashton quickly turns them around, now hovering over Luke and fucking back into him missionary style, with Luke's ankles crossed behind Ashton's back as he fucks hard and fast into the sensitive hole. The blond is coming down from his high now and the intrusion is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Daddy, Daddy, stop, please, stop"

Ashton does not listen to the pretty whines, knowing Luke will colour out if it really gets too much. Instead, he even increases his thrusts which now have the pretty blond crying into his Daddy's neck. However, Ashton is not in the mood for whining Luke so he quickly grabs for the dummy lying next to the unopened box of condoms and pushes it into blond's mouth. The sobs might be muffled but the tears are still falling down the pretty cheeks, some of the tears caught in the pretty lashes. Ashton gently kisses a trail of tears up Luke's cheeks and gently whispers in his ear sweet nothings whilst his hips are violently rutting into the younger boy.

"So pretty, baby boy, so pretty for me. Sucking on your dummy and being all naughty. Your pretty hole not wanting me in anymore. You know the rules baby boy. Daddy gets to fuck that pretty boy hole of yours until it's dripping wet with his spunk. That's right baby boy. Let Daddy have some fun with you."

I takes two more minutes. Two more minutes of Luke being difficult and squirming around. crying around the dummy, almost making Ashton slip out a couple of times until his strong grip fixates Luke on the bed. All the younger boy can do now is cry and whine around his dummy whilst his hands are tightly gripping Ashton's shoulder who roughly fucks into him. Groaning deep "fuck, fuck, fuck" before he fills his baby boy up with a warm come.

He kisses Luke's cheek, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, trying to distract Luke whilst slowly pulling out. The small whine is being muffled by the expensive dummy still stuck in his mouth.

"Did so well, baby boy. Let me have a look" and with that he is back down, his big hands kneading the cheeks and the thumbs gently spreading the red puffy hole open. A small trickle of lube and come escapes it but Ashton quickly pushes it back inside before moving of the bed and towards the nightstand drawer. Luke is all pliant exhausted limbs, lying on the bed just like Ashton left him. All closed eyes and soft pants. His belly glistening with the remains of his come, blonde locks sticking to sweaty forehead and lips gently sucking on the toy in his mouth. He looks so young and beautiful that Ashton has hard time processing this pretty boy is actually his even though he just fucked him full of his load.

When Ashton is back in between Luke's legs, he softly pulls the dummy out of his mouth.

"Here we go, baby boy. Wanna hear your pretty voice when I put your favourite toy in" he says as he gently rubs the steel plug with the gem against the oversensitive opening.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" He asks and gets a high pitched whine in reply.

"Oh, so you're gonna be a fussy baby boy now. You can squirm and whine all you want baby, but this plug is getting up your pretty arse."

Ashton gently presses the tip of the plug in and Luke stubbornly clenches his hole shut. Or at least he tries to. Since it was just played with and fucked rough, the opening has trouble clenching shut and is still a little bit open so Ashton easily slips just the tip of the toy inside.

"Shh, baby boy. You are taking it so well. So good for your Daddy. Cmon, doing so good. You look so fucking pretty like this. All spread out and fussing around the plug that's gonna keep Daddy's spunk locked deep inside your tight arse. So fucking obscene when I have to force you to take it. Crying so prettily and begging to stop but impaling yourself on anything that as much as peaks inside your pretty rosebud. Such a slutty baby boy for Daddy's load, aren't you?"

The plug is now almost halfway in and Luke is still crying but warming up to the idea of something down there preventing him from leaking all over the sheets. Ashton watches in fascination as the remaining of the toy gets sucked inside, the gem snugly pressing to the opening. He quickly turns them around, Luke now laying on top of Ashton. Luke has now buried his head in Ashton's neck and Ashton is holding him as tight as possible. Not caring about the mess in between their bellies. Wordlessly letting the younger boy know he is safe. Leaving occasional gentle pecks on the top of the head whilst his arms are caressing the broad back.

When Ashton turns towards the other boys he can see they are enjoying their post high glow as well. Michael on his back and Calum in between his legs, passionately making out with the energy Ashton would envy them if he didn't have his pliant baby boy half asleep in his arms already. He notices how one of Michael's hands is travelling lower and lower down the Calum's back and fingers stopping and rubbing at the top of the crack.

"Cmon Mike, you know you wanna. You know you wanna feel just how good you messed your pretty boy up. You wanna touch where he is all open and leaking, push your fingers in, feel your spunk dripping down your fingers. That's it. Hold his hips still."

"Fuck Calum, you are so fucking wet. I can feel you dripping down my fingers" Michael's voice is full of wonder. Like he never pushed his fingers in a hole he just creamed before. But then again. Maybe he hasn't. He can hear the obscene sound of fingers leaving a wet arse and a quiet whine from Calum. An idea crosses his mind.

"I have something I was planning on giving to Luke but I think he won't mind me giving it to you. It's actually in the box just under your side of the bed."

Michael rolls Calum off him so he can reach under the bed for the box. Once he opens it, a loud gasp leaves his mouth. Luke curiously turns his head around whilst Calum is trying to get a peak into the box, Michael slapping his hands away.

"Are you sure? This must have been expensive" enquires Michael.

"Yeah. It's pure steel and crystal. But consider it as a gift. Your boy deserves something pretty to match his beauty. It's also clean. So all you have to do is to lube it up and push it in."

Michael has now opened the box again and pulled out the gem plug, identical to one currently stuck in Luke's bum. The only difference between them is that whilst Luke's is baby blue, the one in Michael's palms is pretty vibrant pink. Calum whines at the sign of the toy and is now rolling the bright haired boy on top of him, in between his spread legs and grabbing for the lube that got lost somewhere in the sheets.

"Someone's eager" Michael smiles into the kiss before lubing the toy generously.

"Shut up Michael and stick this thing up my arse right now" comes Calum's bossy reply.

"Here we go, Princess" he says as he gently nudges the plug inside. Calum's hands grabbing for the headboard to prevent himself from reaching for his half mast cock.

"Fuck babe, are you gonna come again?"

"There's a gem stuck up my arse. Grab my cock and don't let it go until I bust again or I swear to god I'm replacing you with a dildo."

Michael just smiles smugly to himself before he starts jacking off his boyfriend again.

"Fuck Princess, looks so pretty between your tanned cheeks. Can't wait to get you on all fours and fuck your thighs, spreading your arse and looking at the pretty gem stuck inside you. You'd love that, wouldn't you" Michael emphasises his words with extremely harsh tugs on Calum's dick before the younger is arching his back and coming for the fourth time that night.

Ashton has in the mean time cleaned up Luke and is now offering the wet wipes to Michael who gratefully takes them from him.

"So guys, this was fun but me and Luke are off to the guest room as this bed needs some serious cleaning get before it can be used for sleeping again. You are welcome to stay for a bit longer. Just close the door on the way out."

He rolls of the bed which causes Luke to roll towards Calum who's now being spooned by Michael. Before Ashton lifts Luke from the bed bridal style, he can see Calum gently kissing Luke's cheek and whispering soft "Thank you Lukey" into his ear.

Thank you Lukey indeed, Ashton thinks as he spoons him in the guest room bed, leaving a soft kiss on the cheek before falling asleep with the pretty boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too much?
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
